Noches de Oscuridad
by Natsuki007
Summary: Pandora es una princesa, Lysandro y Castiel vampiros, príncipes del Reino de las sombras. Cuando se conocen, ¿qué ocurrirá? Ella es humana, pero, ¿y si se enamoran perdidamente? ¿Caerán en la tentación? Descúbrelo, aquí, en mi historia Cuando haya alguna situación para adultos, lo comunicaré en el mismo capítulo. Derechos reservados.


Noches de oscuridad.

* * *

 **Ambientado en el siglo XIII.**

 **Vampiros, asesinos, princesas, reyes y mucho más.**

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si esta historia les gustará, por eso,

agradecería de todo corazón que escribiesen _**Reviews**_ con su opinión, o dad a _**Favoritos**_ y _**Follows**_.

Gracias por leer la historia, espero que les guste. ¡Un saludo!

(Para hacer la lectura más interesante, recomiendo escuchar música relajante, a mí me ayuda a escribir muchas veces)

...

* * *

 **Fecha; 02/12/1254**

— **Princesa, tiene que ponerse el corpiño, se lo ruego, no me haga avisar a la Señora** —Pidió Dorothy, la joven criada de pelo castaño, templando en cuanto oyó la voz de su dueña. Era pequeña, pero atróz.

— **¡NO QUIERO! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI ALCOBA!** —Alzó la voz Pandora. Una chica ruda, así la criaron, así tenía que ser. Una joven sin sentimientos, que no ame, que no padezca ningún dolor. Nada.

— **Señorita...** —La sirvienta fue interrumpida, por la llegada de alguien a la habitación de la rubia.

— **Hija mía, ¿sigues así?**

— **Señora, no quiere ponerse el corpiño, yo...**

— **Largo** —Gritó Elisabeth— **Yo vestiré a mi hija.**

— **Como desee** —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de salir por la puerta despavorida del miedo. Temblaba.

— **Date la vuelta.**

— **¡No quiero!** —Dice la mujercita, de 17 años de edad.

— **Si no quieres que te arrebate lo que más quieres, date la vuelta y déjame ponerte esto** —La chica no iba a consentir que su madre le quitase su precioso arco y sus flechas, estaba segura de que a eso se refería _''su querida madre''_ , aun que para ella no era más que una mujer que convivía en su Castillo. Nadie le había dado amor, nadie la había cuidado. Su madre había sido una mujer de avanzada edad, que la daba de mamar cuando era un bebé. Había sido criada para matar. Para asesinar a sangre fría, sin rechistar. Y daba igual que fuese una princesa, su deber estaba marcado en su destino, desde el día de su nacimiento.

Pandora accedió, aunque odiaba dar la razón a Elisabeth. No sentía nada por ella, ni desprecio ni aprecio. Se colocó contra una pared, dando la espalda a la mujer de ojos cafés, los cuales la miraban detenidamente.

Colocó la prenda en el fino cuerpo de su hija, y ató uno a uno los cordones. Con cada estirón, Pandora notaba como, poco a poco, dejaba de respirar. Odiaba esa cosa. Pero tenía que ponérselo.

— **Me hace daño, madre** —Se quejó la joven, casi soltando una lágrima, pero se aguantó. No permitiría que su madre pensaba que era una debilucha, aunque le costaba reprimir el llanto y las ganas de quitarse esa prenda.

— **A ti y a todas, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar** —La pequeña niña intentó soltar un suspiro, pero no llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Su caja torácica parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro, la asfixiaba.—No olvides que hoy es un día único, solo tendrás una oportunidad de cazar a una de esas alimañanas vampíricas.

— **¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? Hay muchos cazadores dispuestos a ocupar mi lugar.**

— **Es tu deber como princesa del reino, proteger a los ciudadanos de esos chupasangre** —Elisabeth, dio un tirón en uno de los cordones, aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores— **No querrás que tus subditos piensen que eres una cobarde, ¿verdad?**

— **No, madre** —Cerró sus ojos, dejando que todo pasase. Su madre la enviaba a una muerte segura, pero a ella no le importaba, ¿qué podría perder? No tenía esposo, ni amantes, ni seres queridos que la echaran en falta. Si fallaba en el intento, y un vampiro la asesinaba, a nadie le importaría. Es lo bueno de que nadie te quiera. Nadie sufre por ti.

— **Ya estás lista, ponte lo demás tú sola, ya eres una mujercita, podrás hacerlo por ti misma. Más tarde, dirígete a la sala de fiestas, debo enseñarte algo.**

— **Como desee, madre** —Se despidió de ella, mientras la señora abandonaba la sala. Hubiese suspirado, pero de nuevo, el corpiño no se lo permitía.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se miró en el gran espejo de la alcoba y, la verdad, no se veía tan mal. Llevaba un conjunto guerrero, con una armadura color hierro con detalles dorados, que dejaba ver su escote. Un pantalón con refuerzos de hierro, para proteger la parte de las rodillas y tobillos, el calzado eran unas botas color negro. Bastante resistentes.

— **¿Por qué debo hacer esto?** —Acarició su larga cabellera rubia, trenzándola y atando el extremo con una liga para el cabello. Sus ojos verdes demostraban tristeza, temor. ¡NO! No podía pensar en eso, ella tenía que ganar, debía ganar...Se lo pensó en ciertos segundos, y al final decidió salir de allí. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, aunque su madre le había pedido, no, exigido que fuese con ella después de terminar de acicalarse.

— **Mejor iré con ella** —Afirmó. Caminó por la gran mansión, hasta que encontró las escaleras que le llevarían hasta la gran sala donde sus progenitores aguardaban su llegada.

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos más tarde.**_

* * *

— **Oh, hija, estás preciosa** —Esta vez, fue su padre el que habló. Estaba sentado en su trono, al igual que su esposa.

— **Se lo agradezco, padre** —Miró a la mujer— **¿Qué deseaba?**

— **Toma** —Le extendió algo, estaba envuelto en una tela. Era alargado, y parecía resistente. La chica lo cogió con cierta curiosidad, desenvolviéndolo.

— **¡Qué hermosa espada!** —Afirmó— **Se lo agradezco, padres.**

— **La necesitarás, ahora vete, la noche está al caer, y tardarás 1 hora en llegar al bosque. Suerte, y vuelve sana y salva** —Dijo su madre, sin expresar ningún sentimiento, aunque la chica tampoco esperaba más.

— **Hasta que volvamos a vernos** —Se despidió. Temía por su vida. Pero daba igual.

Antes de irse, equipó sus armas con minuciosa atención. Cogió un par de cuchillos, colocándolos en su cintura, al igual que su arco, que lo puso en la espalda. La espada iba a un lado de su cadera, con los cuchillos.

Salió en busca del frondoso bosque, del que le habían hablado tantas veces. Las historias contaban muchas cosas,una de ellas, era que el que se adentrase en él, jamás volvería, por las criaturas que habitaban en él. Otras, explicaban que a media noche, una hermosa joven aparecía en un claro del bosque, incitando a los hombres con su hermoso rostro, pero no era más que una trampa para devorarles. Todo aquello eran simples mitos. El problema no era entrar, sino salir. Por eso la habían enviado a ella, una chica inteligente, llena de cualidades. Como su gran habilidad con la espada, o su estupenda punteria. Su cordinación y su orientación también eran puntos fuertes para ella. En resumen, era una perfecta guerrera.

Los árboles eran feos, estaban enfermos. Su tronco dibujaba extrañas formas, las cuales parecían caras. Pero eso no hizo mella en el corazón de Pandora. Tan solo, le causaba gracia el poder de la naturaleza.

Se movía como el viento, rápido e insonoro. Sus pisadas eran fantasmales, ni si quiera podía verse la huella de sus grandes botas.

— **Creo que es por aquí** —Observó detenidamente uno de los pasos del bosque, aunque había cientos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, su mente decía que era a la izquierda. Y no se equivocó, ya que después de un largo rato caminando o mejor dicho, corriendo, no le sonaba aquel lugar. Por lo menos, no andaba en círculos.

— **Eh** —¿Era su mente? ¿Jugándole una mala pasada? No, lo había oído perfectamente. Desenvainó la espada, casi en una milésima de segundo. Se giró, pero no había nadie— **Aquí, pequeña idiota** —Volvió a girarse, a la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz ruda y masculina. Alguien jugaba con ella.

— **Quien quiera que sea, sal ahora mismo.**

— **Estoy aquí, ven a por mí, guerrera** —Notó un aliento en su oreja, pero de nuevo, acuchilló al aire.

— **Deja de tomarme como una tonta. Sal del mundo de las sombras, ¿o no tienes agallas? ¿Eres un cobarde?**

Se hizo un silencio.

Hasta que, derrepente, de entre las sombras salió un musculoso chico, extendiendo una gran capa negra hacia el aire antes de dejar ver su rostro. Una entrada triunfal, sin lugar a dudas, pero Pandora no estaba para jugar en ese momento.

— **¿Y tú quién eres, pequeña?**

El chico era pelirrojo, con una melena hasta sus hombros. Bastante alto, Pandora calculó que medía 1,80 metros aproximadamente. Vestía un traje totalmente negro y la capa del mismo color, lo único distinto, era un collar en forma de cruz, pero del revés, de una apariencia rojo intenso.

La chica no se dejó llevar, no estaba dispuesta. Sus ojos se fijaron en el collar, era una muestra de que aquel ser, era un vampiro. Solo ellos llevaban ese accesorio.

— **Alguien que va a acabar contigo** —Y dicho esto, sin apenas dejar reaccionar al pelirrojo, le lanzó uno de los cuchillos y se lo clavó en una de sus piernas, impidiendo el movimiento del chico.

— **Serás...** —Pandora se acercó a él, pero tuvo que agacharse un poco para acabar a su altura, ya que se había derrumbado hacia el suelo por el dolor.

— **Y ahora, me dirás dónde están tus amigos si no quieres sufrir más** —Sentenció la joven, aunque la respuesta que recibió por parte de él, no era la que esperaba.

Empezó a reír con malicia, dejando ver perfectamente sus afilados colmillos. No había dudas, era un chupasangre.

De un momento a otro el pelirrojo arrancó de cuajo el cuchillo, lo tiró a la hierva, y puso la mano en la boca de la muchacha que hasta ese momento solo había podido abrir los ojos desconcertada, nunca había visto tanta fuerza en alguien. Al igual que él, nunca había sentido una sensación como la que le expresaba el aura de esa chica. Parecía fuerte, muy fuerte.

— **¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?**

— **¡Suemmm!**

— **¿Disculpa? No te he oído** —La pegó una bofetada, dejando la marca de su mano en la mejilla aterciopelada de la chica. Sin embargo, ella ni si quiera rechistó. Al revés, mordió la mano del vampiro.

— **¡No me toques, escoria!** —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el vampiro terminó por cansarse, dejándola inconsciente con otro golpe en la cabeza. Ella no sintió nada, aparte de verlo todo en blanco y negro por unos segundos y notar como su cuerpo se elevaba. Cerró los ojos desconcertada, sin entender qué pasaba y dónde se encontraba.

* * *

 _ **Un tiempo después.**_

* * *

— **Hermano, no podemos asesinarla, todavía no**.—Sentenció el peligris, mientras una de sus doncellas limpiaban la herida de la pierna de Castiel— **Debemos sacarle información sobre dónde se encuentra su pueblo, antes de nada.**

— **Eso es demasiado tiempo, y quiero ver cómo su vida se desvanece poco a poco con mis propias manos, ¿entiendes?** —Estaba furioso, ninguna mujer le había hecho eso, ni ninguna podría hacerlo. Él era el heredero del Rey de los Vampiros. ¿Quién se creía esa muchacha?

— **Disculpe mi señor, la herida ya está curada** —Susurró Hanna, quien miraba detenidamente los ojos grisáceos de su dueño, esperaba un agradecimiento, pero como muchas veces, solo obtuvo una respuesta que solo a el pelirrojo le producía satisfacción.

— **Bien, luego en la madrugada ven a mi alcoba, te daré un premio** —Con descaro, dio un pequeño azote en la parte trasera de la sirvienta. Esta corrió escandalizada fuera de la cocina— **Me encanta cuando huyen de mí.**

— **¿Has terminado de coquetear con Hanna?** —Lysandro empezaba a impacientarse, odiaba la actitud de niño mimado de su hermano.

— **Solo me divertía un poco. Pero tienes razón, mejor me divertiré de otra forma** —Se puso en pie, abriendo la puerta que hasta hace un momento había cerrado la sirvienta— **¿Me acompañas?** —Sonrió de lado, con malicia.

— **Claro, solo para controlarte.**

Caminaron por muchos pasadizos secretos, hasta la sala donde habían encerrado a la rubia que había agredido a Castiel. Su hermano todavía no había podido contemplar la belleza que poseía aquella muchacha, pero cuando se percató de ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquella chica tenía una hermosa cabellera, aun que por desgracia su rostro estaba enturbiado por la marca roja del bofetón que le propinó el pelirrojo el día anterior.

— **¿Ha comido algo?** —Preguntó el chico de ojos bicolor, a pesar de ser un vampiro, su corazón era noble, muy honesto y protector. Para su familia era una aberración, pero gracias a su labia conseguía persuadir las ganas de su padre de asesinarle, tal vez con la cena, o mientras dormía.

— **¿Crees que a una zorra como ésta iba a alimentarla?** —Contestó Castiel, un poco enfadado.

— **Si no lo haces, acabará muriendo** —Aclaró su hermano, hincando su rodilla derecha en el suelo, y poniendo la palma de la mano en la frente de la chica. Estaba ardiendo.— **Castiel, esta dama está ardiendo. Debemos ayudarla.**

— **¿Dama? ¿Ayudarla?** —Gritó— **¡Acaso estás loco! ¡Intentó matarme!**

— **Te recuerdo que tú la golpeaste** —Lysandro rompió las cadenas que la mantenían amarrada al muro de piedra del sótano, y la cogió en su brazos con sumo cuidado— **Si tú no la ayudas, lo haré yo.**

Y dicho esto, salió de allí dejando perplejo a Castiel. Llevó a la chica a su habitación, dejándola suavemente en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Intentó que probara unas de las uvas que habían dejado en una de las mesas, pero como estaba inconsciente no pudo probar bocado.

— **Dama, tiene que despertar...Sino morirá** —Lysandro se sentó a su lado, pasando un trapo húmedo por su frente. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron, demostrando asombro y desconcierto.

— **¡DÓNDE ESTOY!** —Gritó, él sólo hizo un gesto con sus labios para que guardara silencio, de alguna forma, consiguió tranquilizarla.

— **Sé que parecerá una locura pero, usted atacó a mi hermano Castiel en el bosque y él la llevó hasta aquí para torturarla. Pero yo no lo permitiré, sé que lo hizo por obligación, no por deseo. Puedo ver en usted que sus sentimientos son puros y nobles, al igual que los míos. Asi que no me siento en la necesidad de esconderme. Mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth, príncipe del _Reino De Las Sombras_. Soy un vampiro. Al igual que todos los que residen en este castillo.**

La chica quedó desconcertada, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con tanta franqueza. Admiraba el comportamiento de aquel joven.

— **Yo...Mi nombre es Pandora...** —Vocalizó.

— **Debo decir que es un placer conocerla, bella dama** —Besó un mano, como un auténtico caballero. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien, que no precisamente tenía tanto aprecio a la señorita. Castiel.

— **Con que has despertado** —Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él— **Estarás contenta, ¿no? Me has destrozado la pierna.**

— **Cumplía órdenes de mis padres, no tenía elección** —Su rostro cambió, se volvió frío, distante, hasta que quedó cabizbaja.

— **No te perdonaré fácilmente** —Dijo el pelirrojo, era muy terco.

— **Nunca dije que quisiese que lo hicieras** —La chica sonrió de lado, aumentando el ego de su acompañante.

— **Eres interesante, nadie me ha faltado el respeto tantas veces y sigue con vida.**

— **Será por algo, ¿no crees?**

Oyeron un carraspeo. Los dos giraron el rostro hacia donde provenía el ruido.

— **Señorita, tenemos un problema. Si sale de aquí, los demás querrán matarla** —Afirmó el albino, no le faltaba razón.

 **—¿Y qué puedo hacer?**

— **Bueno, puedo convertirte en vampiro, pero me tendrás que dar un buen premio por ayudarte** —Contestó Castiel, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella, suspiró, cansada de las bromas de el chico— **O puedes quedarte en esta habitación encerrada toda tu vida y morir del asco.**

— **Morir del asco no, Castiel, porque tú y yo la traeremos comida y agua, y mientras tanto puede ocultarse en la cámara secreta que está detrás del vestidor** —Lysandro le cogió la mano, acariciándola con cuidado— **Esté tranquila, señorita, no la ocurrirá nada, se lo prometo.**

 **—Gracias Lysandro.**

— **Con tanto amor, voy a morir lentamente** —Susurró Castiel, quien miraba con detenimiento las fauces de Pandora, era hermosa, su pelo rubio, sus orbes verdosos, chispeantes, **su** piel tersa y aterciopelada, aunque la estropeaba el golpe que él mismo la había propinado, de alguna forma, se arrepentía, pero, fue culpa de ella en cierto modo.

— **Debo irme, padre me espera, Castiel, cuida de ella** —Este le miró, matándole con la mirada.

— **¿Disculpa? No pienso que cuidar de la enana** —Se levantó de repente, señalándola con uno de sus dedos, no podía creer lo que su hermano le había pedido.

— **No te molestará, ¿Verdad, Pandora?** —Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque por dentro tampoco quería quedarse a solas con él, la incomodaba— **Hasta más tarde, y Castiel, más te vale no hacerla nada** —Salió por la puerta, cerrando con pestillo por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría entrar.

— **Bueno, hagamos algo, tú no me molestarás y yo no te molestaré, cuanto menos nos hablemos antes podremos olvidarnos uno del otro** —Propuso el chico de ojos grisáceos, mirándola, estaba indefensa, en cualquier otra situación se hubiese abalanzado sobre ella, reclamándola como suya, pero se contuvo, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Ella suspiró, se tumbó de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado, para ella también era difícil, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba un abrazo, no, lo anhelaba, quería sentir que por una vez, no estaba sola.

— **Castiel...** —Él interrumpió.

— **''Mi señor'', para ti.**

— **...Mi señor** —Dijo ella, esperando una respuesta— **¿Podría abrazarme?** —Estaba ruborizada, aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo pedido.

— **No** —Respondió, firmemente.

— **Por favor...** —Rogó.

— **He dicho que no, así que, cállate de una vez** —Estaba enfurecido, nadie había intentado matarle y encima después pedía un poco de cariño, ¿qué se creía? Pero de alguna forma, le daba pena, su rostro estaba descompuesto, y sus ojos llorosos, se veía.

Él se levantó, caminó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó allí. Esa chica hacia algo en él, lo sabía. Se notaba a simple vista. Tocó la sábana, que estaba al lado de su cabeza, e hizo un camino con los dedos hasta tocar su mejilla. Etsaba fría y húmeda, ¿lloraba? Lo miró, y efectivamente lo estaba haciendo.

— **No tienes que tener miedo de mí** —Dijo él, intentando calmarla. No quería verla así, era rudo, pero no tanto como para dejar a una señorita lloriquear junto a él.

— **Me siento muy sola, usted tiene a su hermano, pero yo... Mis padres nunca me han querido, no tengo amigos, ni familia, nada.**

— **A partir de ahora, nos tendrás a Lysandro y a mí, pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás de llorar. ¿Está bien?**

— **Está bien** —Al final, consiguió sacarla una dulce sonrisa, y pudo verla ya que la chica se giró. Él, por su parte, se acostó a su lado y puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Pandora. Era muy delgada, y la tela de su ropa (un camisón que le había puesto Lysandro) adornaba su nivéa piel.

Al fin y al cabo, parecía que se podían soportar.

* * *

 **~Continuara~**

¡Hola! Teniendo en cuenta los **Reviews, Favoritos y Follows,** continuará la historia.

¿Qué tal si llegamos a _**10 reviews**_?

Es un reto, si llegan pronto a esa cifra el segundo capítulo estará antes,

sino, tardará un poco más.

Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo.

Agregen al juego de _**Corazón de Melón**_ a esta

amiguita, aunque tenga muchas cuentas:

— _ **andreita004**_

— _ **andreita005**_

(La segunda es la que más utilizo, pero pueden ponerse

en contacto conmigo en las dos cuentas)

Saludos~


End file.
